


It's Over

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years Amu and Ikuto gone out, and he had to end it. What happens when Tadase, our dear king finds Amu crying in the rain late at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

It's over 

A/N- One-shot with Amu and Tadase. First story ever with Shugo Chara. First thing Amu and Tadase are around 17 years now. Amu had dated Ikuto for 3 years since she was 14. Thank you to my beta reader named half Angel Half Evil for beta reading this one shot for me. Thanks again, enjoy it.

I also have my first Aid/CPR training and I also know how to use the AED meaning the automated external defibrillator.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara at all. However I do own this plot line.

…..

Rain poured down hard, thunder was heard as flashes of lightning sparkled the night sky. A lone figure walked without an umbrella. The figure become clearer as it was Amu Hinamori. She had longer pink hair since the final battle with the company named Easter, over three years ago. Amu was now taller as she still had her chara's around but not tonight.

Flashes of lightning showered the pain from the skies, Amu walked.

"How can he do that to me?' Amu sodded into her hands as rain soaks her outfit. Amu was wearing a thin strap dress that was light blue. She was on a date with Ikuto when he broke up with her. He was going overseas to learn how to build violins. He would be studying for many years. Amu gave her support to him and she told him that she would be waiting for him to come back.

Flashback

"That's the thing, Amu-chan. I won't be coming back. Also lately I have been noticing that you are falling out of love with me. Shh... Don't cry. I'm also falling out of love with you too. "Ikuto told her.

"Why?"

"We aren't seeing each other often anymore like when we first started to go out. The night you had a sleepover with Rima, Yaya and Utau confirmed it when you played truth or dare. "Ikuto replied.

"You listened!" Amu yelled at him.

"My sister had noticed something wrong with you and that is why you told her about your feelings. You have been in love with Tadase since you meet him. Even now you push yourself to stay with me." Ikuto stated.

Amu raced away from Ikuto who was now calling her name, her tears cloud her sight as she turned right and left to get away from Ikuto and her broken heart.

End of flashback

That was when she found herself in the park. Sodding her heart out in pain, Amu looked up and then back down. Ikuto was right about her feels concerning him now. It wasn't love; it was an older brother love she had for him. Her heart turned to Tadase more that he is more like his chara. Amu lay down on the bench and closed her eyes with a few tears still coming out, she was tired.

….Ikuto…

Ikuto took off after Amu, but soon he lost her as he looked at Yoru and sighed.

"So what are you going to do? Nya." Yoru asked.

"What can I do, my plane is leaving within hours." Ikuto said then thought," Silly Amu,"

"Get Tadase to go after her, Nya." Yoru commented.

Ikuto looked at Yoru and nodded his head. He took out his phone and called the white king. He told him what was going on and what happened. Tadase wasn't yelling at him at all. He did hang up on him.

Ikuto looked up and smiled and walked away while he thought," Someone to heal her heart."

…Tadase…

Tadase read his book as his phone went off. He answered it and glared at it, but his eyes soften. Tadase hanged up; got up and raced to his coat while Kiseki following him. His umbrella within his hand, Tadase made his way out and into the pouring rain.

He searched for hours and was slowly going to give up when he saw a person with pink hair.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called out.

….Amu…

Amu heard her name being called as she looked up to see Tadase coming towards her. She got up, coughs and shivered. Amu started to walk towards him when the siren went off near her. Her eyes widen when the flood waters came out.

Amu was caught in it as she fell hard on the ground. "Amu-chan!" Amu could hear Tadase running after her while she was drop into the river. She swam with her might to the sides but the waves and wind was making it almost impossible.

…Tadase…..

Tadase yelled out," Amu-chan!"

He raced towards the back as following Amu pink hair. He could see she trying to keep herself above water as she tried to swim towards the shore. Tadase quickly took off his coat, and clothes leaving him alone in his white boxers.

Tadase jumped into the freezing river as he swims towards her. Tadase could see that he was far behind Amu and that strike fear within him. Tadase swam faster towards Amu. He could see Amu becoming exhausted. Slowly he went faster as he looked to see Amu heading towards a long branch.

"AMU-CHAN! BRANCH!" Tadase yelled.

He saw her hitting the branch hard.

…..Amu…..

Amu heard Tadase yelling out branch, but she turned to see it but it was too close to dodge. It stuck her right side shoulder hard as she whimpered in pain. Amu saw a waved hitting her hard over her head as she swallowed water before she coughed it out.

Amu soon was hit again with two more waves as more flood waters gathered within the river. Amu swallows more water as she faintly heard Tadase shouting her name again. She slips under the water as she went down.

…..…Tadase….

Tadase saw the waves knocking her under, but didn't come back up. Tadase swam towards are area faster as his legs and arms felt very heavy and tired was setting into his body. He dived under and looks to see Amu a few meters ahead of him.

Tadase plunged deeper more as his arms wrapped Amu waist. Tadase pulled up and kicked his legs hard, he broke through the surface. He took a breath and pulled on Amu as she came up with him. Tadase went onto his back and held onto Amu's waist with one hand as he paddled towards the bank. The heavy rain had slowed down when Tadase made it to the bank side.

He looked at Amu who wasn't breathing; he pushed her up onto the bank. He was breathing was hard now as Tadase pushed himself up and quickly fell onto his stomach trying to catch his breath. He rushed to get up, once he had got up and placed his ear onto Amu's chest to hear anything from her.

He eyes widen in terror once again. Tadase knew what he had to do; he needed to have an area to push down on her chest. He blushed as he pulled down her straps and to her stomach. Tadase placed his hands in the middle of Amu's chest and pressed down and he counted thirty times and then gave her air. He pulled up and started again, Tadase did this for a couple of minutes. He was going to give up hope when his last air went into her.

Amu coughed and seized up as water came out of her mouth, Tadase turned her to her side as waited for the water to stop coming out.

….Amu….

Amu felt air being placed into her mouth and down her throat. She coughed up water as she felt herself being moved onto her side. She remembers what happened.

"Tadase-kun?' Amu questioned weakly out.

"Hai, Amu-chan." She heard him say.

…..

Tadase sighed that she would be okay now; his eyes went to her form as she turned onto her back. Her chest was naked as he had pulled down her dress. His cheeks turned red as he placed his hands onto the straps and turned to look the other way as he brought her dress up, covering her chest.

Tadase looked at Amu as she looked at him. She blushed at him as she found him half naked as she saw his chest.

'Cough…." Tadase looked at Amu. "We should get going." Tadase said as he stood up and helped Amu to her feet, but didn't let her go, fearing for her safety was on his mind.

He walked with her back to where his clothes were. The rain started heavy again, as it was hard to see, but when they saw Kiseki waiting for them. Tadase called to his chara and pick up his pace with Amu on the side.

"Tadase!" Kiseki ranged out as he saw his friend and Amu walking to him.

Tadase finally let go of Amu as he put on his shirt and pants. Tadase looked over to Amu to see her shivering from the cold. He picked up his coat and went behind Amu while he placed his coat onto her. Amu stops a bit of her shivering, but she blushed at Tadase breathing hitting her neck.

"Amu, my house is the closest," Tadase told Amu as he gently wrapped his arm around her again. They started to walk up the hill as Tadase picked up his umbrella that was full of water he poured the water out and placed it over Amu, Kiseki and himself.

Amu looked at Tadase and wondered why he was out here. She opened her mouth to ask when her foot slipped on some water. She squealed going down, Amu's hands made contact with wet and soaked material. Her fingers curled around the material as she pulled onto it.

Tadase felt a strong tug on his arm and a squeal as he slowly was pulled down hard. Tadase soon heard groan in pain, as he opened his eyes to see Amu slowly having tears in her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he got up and helped Amu back up as he placed his arm around her waist and started too walked again. Tadase slowly looked at Amu as the finally made it to his house.

He opened the door and closed it with a thud. He places his umbrella within the umbrella holder. Tadase turned to Amu and helped her to get out of his coat.

"Tadase! Amu!" He turned to see his grandmother still up looking at them shock, until Amu coughed again. Tadase eyes turned to worry about this.

"Tadase, take Amu up to get warm. I will make soup." She told them. Tadase knew better than to say no to his grandmother.

Tadase gently took Amu's waist again and helped her upstairs. Amu blushed at this and wondered why he was helping her. Three years ago, she broke his heart when she told her friends that she was dating Ikuto.

Tadase opened the bathroom door and walked into it. He placed Amu down on the toilet. He plugged the tub while he turned on the water. Tadase placed his hand under the water and made sure it was okay from Amu.

Once it was filled up, he stopped the water and stood up again.

"Amu, your bath is ready." He told her.

Amu smiled at Tadase and stood up; her hands and body were freezing cold still and were shaking to obtain heat. Amu tried to get her dress down, but she couldn't make her fingers to do so. Tadase was made his way to the door.

"Hhhmmm? Tadase-kun," Amu whispered out.

Tadase stopped, turned around, and stated,' Hai,"

Amu blushed redder now and muttered out, "I need help with my dress."

This time it was Tadase to blush red, as he nodded his head. He walked over and placed his hands over hers. He looked straight into her eyes while Tadase directed her own hands to take off her dress. He closed his eyes when he had to bend down.

Tadase came back up and stated,' Is that all?' He hopes it was, he was freezing too and now he was having problem.

Amu shook her head and blushed deeper red. Tadase blushed more too as he once again took her hand under his and closed his eyes. Tadase got her to hook her fingers under her panties and helped pull them down.

He made sure she stepped out and then quickly turn around from her. Amu smiled at his cuteness as she shivered again as she started to walk over to the bath tub. Amu placed her leg up onto the tub and was going to go in as she coughed hard, making herself slip as she yelped in fear as she was going backwards.

Tadase stood still as he didn't look; somehow he needed to know if Amu was going to be okay. When he heard her yelped, he turned to see her falling. Tadase quickly got to her side and held her naked bod to his as he calmed his breathing down. Tadase placed his arm under her shoulder, making her hissing in pain. That was when he remembers that the branch had hit her.

His other arm went under her legs and lifted Amu into the bath tub. Tadase made sure she had soap and hair supplies near her reach. Tadase went outside and walked down the hall and into a second bathroom. Tadase body shivered in coldness. He strip out quickly and started a shower for himself. Tadase jumped into the shower and stood staring at the wall.

He warmed his body up as he washed his hair.

…..Amu…..

Amu warmed up nicely as her hands stopped shaking. Soon she washed her hair and soak into the still warm water. She blushed when she remember she needed help out of her clothes. Tadase didn't look at all, he respected her and she still hoped that he still loves her.

Amu got out and dried herself as she wondered what happen to her clothes when Tadase's grandmother came into the bathroom. She had clothes that were black. Amu smiled at her and started to place them on as she freak out as the pants were very tight and showy while the top pressed her breasts out on top.

"Sorry, Amu this is all I have. Go catch him." Tadase's grandmother said.

Amu stared at her and slowly widens her eyes at what she suggested. She stuttered over her words as his grandmother just laughed.

She gave Amu the phone to call her parents and to inform that all the roads were closed until the rain was over and done with. When Amu was done, Tadase's grandmother brought Amu to his room. Amu walked into the room and yawned.

…..Tadase…

Tadase came out of his shower and walked out and into his room. He didn't even see Amu lying on his bed. He opened his draw to get a new pair of boxers and his shirt to get ready for bed. He wondered if Amu was done with her bath.

Soon he heard a gasp as he turned to see Amu turning over on his bed as his face lit up with red. He quickly dressed himself and looked at Amu. He walked over to his bed,sitting on his bed and placed his hand Amu's right shoulder.

Amu hissed out as Tadase forgot about the wound. He got up and went into the bathroom to get the medical supply box. He came out and walked back into is room. He walked over to small coffee table within his room.

"Amu we need to bandage that wound." Tadase called out. Amu sighed, rolled over, and stood up. Tadase gasped at what she was wearing.

"Talk to your grandmother about this." Amu stated out as she walked over to Tadase. She sat down and took off the top, the top rubbed against her shoulder making her hiss in pain. Tadase grabbed the side and helped Amu taking off the shirt.

Tadase placed the top at the side and looked at the wound. It was long with redness around the cut was long, lucky it wasn't big in width, dried up blood was also around it. Tadase cleaned the wound quickly as he placed a small bandage on it and was going to wrap it up.

"Amu…"

"Hai, Tadase-kun.' Amu asked.

"I need to wrap the gauze around you." Tadase whispered out.

Amu blushed as she nodded her head at Tadase. Tadase took one end and started from her front side, his hand was middle of her breasts and his fingers tremble against their sides. Amu breathed in and out as she felt Tadase moving the gauze around her sides, but stop and muttered out,' Amu, ….."

Amu looked, sighed, and said,' Do what you must.'

Tadase gulped loudly and touched her breast. Tadase lifted it up to get the gauze under and then let it go and he did the same thing on the other side. Tadase was then done, he stood up and picks up the medical supply box and walked back into the bathroom.

He walked back and went towards Amu's side. He looked at the top and shook his head at it. Tadase went over to his dresser and took out a white shirt.

"Here." Tadase said as he gave Amu a white shirt to her. Amu smiled and placed it on as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Tadase-kun." Amu said as she started to kiss him, her feelings were out of whack.

Tadase gasped at this as Amu took it to the next level as she kissed him hard. Tadase pulled back and placed space in between them.

"Amu-chan, I love you but your feelings are in torment. You are looking for a rebound love. I'm sorry, but I'm not that kind of person." Tadase told her.

Amu looked at Tadase and listened to his words. Her eyes tear up as she knew he was right. Amu looked at Tadase with tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Sorry, Tadase-kun." Amu said as she yawned after.

"Amu, maybe you should get into bed." Tadase said as he let out his hand.

Amu took his hand and let him led her to his bed. He covered her with the covers as he going into the bed too. Amu gasped and looked at him with confusion.

"I'm going to sleep here too, to comfort you Amu." Tadase said.

"Hhmm, Tadase-kun…"

"Hai?"

"I love you." Amu whispered out and fell into a deep sleep.

Tadase looked at her and smiled at her words. "I love you too, Amu-chan."

The end.

A/N- I hope you like this story. Please leave reviews on what you like and what you didn't like. Bye


End file.
